violent_creepypastas_do_not_jon_thisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lights Went Out
For years there was a cemetary for monsters and beasts to go. They were chained up as horrors imaginable. Some of them escaped time to time, but almost all the time, they were caught. I say almost, because they weren't always caught. They escaped for good several times. But this one didn't go away on its own, like the black, witchlike cryptid that nobody had a name for. Like any piece of cryptozoology. Like the Bloop, Grinning Man, Man Eating Tree, Every Hobskinsville's Goblin. Creatures like those. Of course, the worst two were the Chupacabra and the Light-smasher. Have you noticed that Why Is It Named Lightsmasher? Well, the Lightsmasher tends to cause problems with lighting, as light will harm it. It will crush the lighting switch, its wires, or the light itself. So that the light is not to harm it from its victims. How Do I Ward It Off? You have several options. You can splash it with water, immediately pulling all its limbs off, which will sprout anew within the next ten seconds, and make it so that it will run. And you can shine light at it, hurting its eyes and burning it. Where Did It Come From? That's...debated. Some say its born from a deranged man who wished his wife was dead, and created this out of its insanity. Some say its a prototypical human, created from Prometheus, when he created the human race. And others say it simply is just a demigod tormenting someone for their sins. Of course, the truest possible one is the Prototypical Human theory. What Is It? Well, its a different creature. It has a very large snake's tail that can move it around, stitched onto it. She has massive Bee's legs. But only one pair of them. Its torso belongs to a bird, with arms that appear to be larger than it is. (They belong to no animal in particular.) It can even walk on them with its entire body in the air. Its face is ugly, having ten eyes, and the face of a spider, with its face separated into half. Its face is nearly human like. It has a tongue like a frog's. However, it has many, causing it to look like when it opens its jaws to kill someone, you will be pulled into its jaws by a kraken, only it has over one thousand tentacles, its ears belong to vampire bats. It also has, in some sightings, several arms or wings of varying types from viewer to viewer, on its back. It eyes are heterochromia ridden. Its eyes, belonging to crocodiles with polycoria, are blue and red, like 3D glasses. Why Does It Kill? Believe it or not, it wants to kill to feed it and its children. They, however, have the diet of vampire bats. And mostly prefer human blood for the diet. So they kill. The children are always hybrids of different creatures, which is why it differs so radically from viewer to viewer. They actually managed to contain one, but of course, it got out. They observed, after putting from dogs to hamsters in the containment area, that the creature will look for other options, namely humans, before killing the animal and eating its body-parts and drinking its blood. Its noted that it won't eat creatures that one of its body-parts belong to. It also won't eat its children under any circumstance, and a few contained Lightsmashers starved to death because of this, proving they have motherly instinct.